


In Despair, may we blossom anew?

by LauVerious



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: During Despair, F/F, F/M, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauVerious/pseuds/LauVerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coping is not always a solution... for these poor souls, they can't even think of a solution. Will falling into Despair change them for the better or the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Despair, may we blossom anew?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story will change perspectives from time to time, just a heads up.
> 
> Also, I changed from 3rd person POV to 1st person, for the sole reason that it is so much easier to write than repeating a name over and over again. I will be writing in 1st person in chapter 2 and onwards.

_Gundam's Perspective_

Gundam Tanaka, the Tamer of the Underworld, was flustered getting to class on time. He had just arrived to this  ~~prestigious academy~~ dungeon to hone mortal skills the other day, and he had finally managed to arrange everything for himself and his underlings in his abode just last night.

He had set his Device of Awakening for the peak of Dusk, but his senses failed him. He had awoken from his trance a mere 3 minutes off of schedule and he was inwardly cursing himself for failing himself, and he rushed to feed his Dark Lords and prepare for his first day of class. When he had everything ready for the day and while he was still pushing his red contact in, he looked over and saw the time was 6:27 a.m.

Gundam had rushed over to the classrooms as soon as he had saw this, and ran as if the Devil himself was looking to claim his very soul. While running he realized through the Main Hall, he realized he had passed by no other students or faculty that would have scolded him for running in an environment such as this. He stopped for a moment and realized he must be early. He then mumbled under his breath,"Foolish beings... In my last sanctuary, the time for arrival was much shorter. How lazy you weaklings now are..." He then cursed himself again for talking to himself in that manner of bravado.

He slowly then walked into his classroom, 2B, and sat himself at a desk, all the while, he was contemplating how to greet his fellow classmates. 

He had very little friends in the past, so he had really no idea how to greet anyone. He thought if he acted better and grander than what these other people are, then people would just automatically respect him. Of course, he knew better, but this was all he had.

His only true compatriots were his mother and his underlings (pets and other animals). Gundam really did not trust others, mostly being due to him being born from an affair, and also due to that he and his mother were abandoned by his father. So he secluded himself in his own delusion to believe that his father was a demon that left for the better good, and that his mother was a fallen angel abandoned by her own family to care for her bastard child. 

Gundam had so much grief when he was young, that he believed that he was lonely because he, himself, was a cursed being. And that is why he is trying to think of ways to greet himself without coming across as what humans call wierd.

While he was contemplating, he didn't notice another person had already slipped into the classroom. The other person then spoke, "Um, uh....h-hello....m-m-my name is Mikan Tsu-Tsumiki...." This action startled Gundam and he fell out of his chair quite abruptly. "Uwah, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn! Here, let me h-help you up!" stammered Tsumiki as she grabbed and helped Gundam to his feet.

Gundam then looked down at the girl, and noticed she also might not be used to social interaction, or... very much of it. He then softly said, "You are lucky for having disturbed my peace, but for now, keep your hands to yourself... lest you be devoured by the poison in my veins." Mikan squealed at the comment, and Gundam inwardly scolded himself basically threatening the poor girl.

They then sat in the room in silence waiting for their other classmates.

* * *

 

_Sonia's Perspective_

A girl was riding to school in the back of a very luxurious car. Her destination was Hope's Peak Academy. She had just arrived to Japan less than a week ago and was just now heading towards the school after touring the country. She very much enjoyed the tour.

The driver looked back at the girl and said, "My lady, your class starts in roughly 15 minutes... shall I drop you off and get our staff to furnish your dorm for you?" The girl, known as Sonia Nevermind the Princess of Novoselic, then replied,"Yes, that is fine. But please leave at once after you and the others have finished with my room. I rather enjoy my experience here without much hassle." "As you wish, but your father and mother might send someone to keep you saf-" "There will be no need, they know I can fend for myself." With that the rest of the car ride was immersed in silence.

Once they had reached the gates to Hope's Peak, Sonia automatically got out and ran to her class as she didn't want her driver to do open the door for her.

She hated...no, she despised being looked up at. Here, she thought, she could be herself and not have anyone look at her differently. She could act like a normal teenage girl. 

When she was briskly walking down the hall towards her classroom, 2B, she overheard a few students talking.  _"Hey, that girl looks good..." "Yeah, she looks like royalty..." "Hey, I heard we had a bunch of foreigners coming in this year, is she one of 'em?" "Probably... but the SHSL Supermodel coming next year and the SHSL Strategist and Surgeon from this year are hella hotter..." "Huh, isn't the Strategist a guy though? Didn't realize you rolled both ways..."_

Sonia smiled abit, as she realized while listening to the last bit of the conversation, that there were people that were more desirable than her and that they were people she could probably look up to. Also... the word "hella" grabbed her attention. 

She then entered her classroom...

"Oi, your lucky... you were almost late," stated a rotund boy about her age. She assumed it was a classmate of hers. She then decided to introduce herself, "Oh, my apologies, I am Son-" "Not yet, we are waiting till everyone shows up before we introduce ourselves. Oh, sorry for interrupting..." stated a red headed girl with a camera around her neck. 

Other classmates began talking aswell. "So, that makes 13 of us, are we waiting for 3 more?" "No, the roster only contains 14 students for our class." "But there are 16 seats..." "So, when's lunch?" "Uhm... I t-think y-you are s-s-supposed to eat before you c-come to school." The topic sorta changed within a short amount of time.

Finally, a shorter male-ish figure appeared through the door with a tiny chef's hat. "OMG! It's atotallylittlechefboyardee!" "Did she space her words?" "Hehe, I bet a ditz like her has no brain and that's why she talks like that." "Hey! Ibuki has a brain!" 

The shorter plump fellow with the hat then began talking, "Sorry, sorry... I was talking with an aspiring cook... but th- Oh MY! Look at all the beauties in here!" Sonia felt somewhat disgusted by the man's words but outwardly did not show it. A somewhat ditzy man with pink hair then piped up, "I don't know why, but that guy gives me some very weird and bad vibes..." She felt the same.

"Oi, now that everyone is here. I'll introduce myself. I am Byakuya Togami, and I am the SHSL Scion. That is all," said the tall and bigger individual. The rest of the introductions seem quite normal. You meet individuals like Ibuki, Saionji, Akane, Peko, Mahiru and Tsumiki and that was it for the girls. For the guys, there was Togami, Hanamura, Nekomaru, Kuzuryuu (who was quite reluctant), Komaeda (who was odd but in a good way), and Souda (who was quite weird). 

There were 2 introductions left, you and some quiet individual in the corner of the room. You decided to go first, to get it out of the way. "Hello, my name is Sonia Nevermind. I am the princess of Novoselic and I am the SHSL Princess." Good enough as any, right? You don't want to cause much attention, but thankfully, it seems that only a few people actually changed their expression when they heard your title.

But, one in particular... "Oh, your a princess? I knew you were cute for a reason...uh.. I mean, not that you weren't cute before... but that fact makes you abit more..." Souda... his praise makes you want to gag, but you pretend to ignore him and say, "Oh, don't mind me... I am mostly just a figurehead afterall, and we still have another that needs to introduce themselves." "Oh, okay...my bad, Miss Sonia...wait I can call you Miss Sonia, right? Right?" 

You know he means well and it seems he has a hard time making actual conversation, but his sudden obsession over you gives him a negative impression, and it gives you a feeling of bitterness...

You then take a look at the last individual. He was somewhat tall and different looking... he had a scar over his left eye and wore dark, brooding clothing. He gives off an aura of power and darkness, someone to be feared. But, of course, you think this is somewhat interesting. It reminds you of bad guys of whom you root for in movies.

The man began to speak. "Humph, it appears to be my turn to speak... If you mortals wish for it, I will give you my name. But, I shall only say it once for it will cause calamity on a unive-" "Oi, we get it... hurry up before the teacher walks in." "A-and so, since you beg for it, my name is Gundam Tanaka, the Ascendant Ruler of Ice!"

Besides his eccentric personality, he seems rather nice you think. Then, you look up what his talent is and it appears that it has to do with Animal Breeding. "Huh? Gunny-chan is only an Animal Breeder...that's so cool! Ibuki wants to know what kind of animals you care for and if you have any right now!" exclaimed Ibuki.

Ibuki then what some would call pounces on Gundam and starts bombarding him with questions. You look at Gundam and see others look at him strangely. But, it appears that Gundam is content and happily answers Mioda's questions, while ignoring the bitterness around him. You think he is quite special, and that you both have something in common. And with a classroom like this, it will make for a good school year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am changing my writing style abit, and I hope that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, Hajime won't appear until later since y'know *spoilers* he's in the reserve course *spoilers* , and Chiaki is not in it for obvious reasons aswell. So, my bad for not including Chiaki, I love her aswell.
> 
> Also, I'm writing this on my phone, so it takes like 5 hours to write a chapter. So, I'm gonna take huge breaks inbetween writing. And I apologize for any mistakes and a few bland parts. If you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks!


End file.
